


Just Say Yes

by Secret_Life_of_Writing



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, In honor of the holidays, Just something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Life_of_Writing/pseuds/Secret_Life_of_Writing
Summary: All Clementine wants for Christmas is for Violet to say yes.





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Christmas present to all of you Violentine fans out there! A little Christmas one - shot in honor of the holiday season. Hope you enjoy! :)

"Please just tell me!" Violet was practically begging at this point.

Clem chuckled at her childish pleas. "I already told you Vi." Then she went back to work on plating the cookies the two of them and the kids had made for the Christmas party they were throwing with all their friends.

Violet huffed from her place at the kitchen table. "That's not an answer."

"It is. You asked and I answered." Clem explained to her girlfriend.

Violet groaned again at the lack of an answer. She loved Clementine, yes, but sometimes her stubbornness got under Violet's skin. "Please Clem, just tell me what you want!"

Clem didn't bother to look up as she replied. "I already told you Vi. All I want for Christmas is for you to say yes."

"But say 'yes' to what?" This was driving Violet insane.

Clem smirked, "You'll Know when the time comes." Was all she said.

Violet sat back in her chair defeated. She knew she wouldn't get anything else out of Clem no matter how she pleaded. Just then she felt a vibration emit from her hoodie pocket. She checked her phone and saw she had gotten a text. "Louis and Brody are here." She said as she rose from her seat, pocketing her phone again.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get home. Have fun!" Clem told her before she reached the door.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Not so sure about that last part." Then she was out the door.

Violet walked the crowded halls of the mall deep in thought, her hands tucked into her pockets. Louis and Brody on either side of her, arms loaded with bags of Christmas gifts for tomorrow night.

She had been absent from most of the conversations, too lost in thought about her problem at hand.

"What's with you Vi? You've barley said a word the whole time we've been here." Came Brody's voice, noting how silent the blond had been.

Violet sighed. "Nothing." Was her simple reply.

"Come on Vi..." Came the cheery voice of Louis. He turned to face her and started walking backwards despite the numerous amount of people around. "You need to turn that frown upside down. Christmas is like two days away!"

Something seemed to click for Brody. "You haven't bought anything yet. You worried about getting the right gift for Clem?"

Violet groaned in response. "That's just it. I don't know what to get her!"

"Well what'd she ask for?" Came the read heads reply.

"For me to say 'yes'." Came her unenthusiastic voice.

Louis made a face at that. "What the hell does that mean?"

Violet shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Brody thought about it for a minute. "Maybe it's just her way of saying she doesn't want anything?"

"But I can't just not get her anything. This is Clementine were talking about. If anyone deserves something special for Christmas it's her." The stress of not knowing was killing Violet. Clementine was the most selfless and caring person Violet had ever met. She was always so willing to help others in need and always thought of herself last.

She had wanted to get something special for the person she cared for the most in her life, but she couldn't think of what. They had specifically gone on this trip together to pick out gifts for their remaining friends. And she was leaving the store empty handed yet again. She had already bought something for everyone else, Clementine was the last one on her list. But there wasn't anything Clem needed or didn't already have, and whenever she asked the girl in the baseball cap what she wanted she always replied with the same answer, for her to say yes. No matter how many times Violet thought about it she still couldn't decipher what it meant. Say yes to what? She had even resorted to asking Tenn and AJ if they knew anything, but both boys were as clueless as she was.

"She say anything else? Any hints on what to say 'yes' to?" Asked Brody, trying to figure out this puzzle alongside Vi.

Violet shook her head. "All she says is, 'You'll know when the time comes.'"

Louis stopped his backwards walking, after almost bumping into the tenth person that day, and resumed his position next to Violet's left side. "What if Clem wants you to do something and this is her way of getting you to do it without objecting because it's a Christmas present." Then his eyes light up. "What if she wants you to go with her to see that new horror movie that just came out?"

Violet cringed at that. She wasn't a huge fan of horror movies, but Louis wasn't wrong. Maybe Clem wanted her to say yes to something she wanted Violet to do. Whatever she had to say yes to, she hoped it wouldn't be embarrassing or life threatening.

Brody shook her head at that. "I don't think so. Clem's not the kind of person. I doubt she'd make Violet do something she wasn't comfortable with."

Louis shrugged. "Whatever it is you don't have that long to wait."

Brody took notice of Violet's glum expression. "Hey, cheer up Vi. You still have time to think of something." She tried to enlighten her friend's spirits.

But it wasn't working. Violet sighed. "Thanks anyway guys, but if I don't already get it I don't think I'm going to."

Louis spoke up again, a sly expression on his face. "Soooo, I don't suppose you'd be willing to spend your extra money on one of your best friends then."

Violet gave him a light shove to push him away. "Yeah, you wish."

"Yes, I do wish. That was the point Vi." Louis joked with her.

Violet rolled her eyes, but it brought a light smile to her face. Louis could annoy the crap out of her, but she had to admit she did enjoy his company at times.

"Don't worry. I already got both of you something." Violet told both her friends. "And before you ask, I'm not gonna tell you what it is Louis. You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Aww, come on Vi! Just give me a hint!" Louis pouted.

Violet shook her head in disapproval. What did she get herself into. "I just told you no. If you ask again I'll have Brody make you walk home." She threatened.

"I'm going to make both of you walk home if this keeps up." She joked with them as they walked out of the mall and into the parking lot.

"That's cold Brody." Louis said. Pun intended with how the temperature had been dropping the last couple of days.

Upon entry of the house Violet found AJ and Tenn at the table coloring. Tenn looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing. He smiled when he spotted the blond. "Hey, Vi."

She smiled back. "What are you guys up to?" She asked eyeing all the colored pencils that littered the table in a rainbow of colors.

"We're drawing Christmas pictures!" AJ told her excitedly. Then he held up his drawing for Violet to look at. "Tenn's drawing Santa's reindeer and I drew a snowman. See?"

Violet observed the pictures that both boys had drawn. She had to admit AJ's drawing skills were really improving with all the time he spent coloring with Tenn. "Looks nice kiddo. Your drawings are getting pretty good." Granted it was just a snowman.

Then she turned to Tenn. "I like the details you put on the sleigh."

Tenn beamed at the praise he had been given. "Thanks. Clem said we can put them on the wall for the Christmas party tomorrow."

Violet raised a brow. "Oh she did, did she." She said in a teasing manner.

AJ nodded. "Yeah, you wanna draw something too?" He asked, overjoyed at the thought of someone else coloring with them.

"Maybe in a minute. Were's Clem at right now?" She asked looking to the kitchen where she figured her girlfriend would be.

"In the kitchen." Tenn pointed behind him without bothering to look up from his drawing as he added a set of antlers to one of the reindeer on the page.

Violet smiled and walked over to the kitchen's entrance where she saw Clementine looking through one of cabinets for something. "I'm back." Violet announced, giving Clem the clarification of her arrival as she walked over to her. "Whatch'a looking for?" She asked as she hopped up on the counter next to Clem.

Clem didn't bother to look over at Violet when she answered and continued her search and rescue mission for whatever it was she was looking for. "Something for tomorrow and possibly later tonight."

"What's with you and the pronoun game? Can't you just tell me what your looking for so I can help?" Violet told her, but her attention was pulled more towards the plate of cookies that sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"There's no need. Found it!" She heard Clem call from next to her.

She turned to see the bag held in Clem's hand. "Marshmallows? Really?" Violet said as she stared at the miniature white blobs inside the bag.

"Yeah, for hot chocolate." Clem explained to her. "I told the boys they could have some if they were good." She said as she turned her back to Violet and set the bag on the counter.

"Just like you said they could hang their pictures on the walls." Violet said back. She hopped back off the counter and reached out to grab one of the frosted sugar cookies, but Clem smacked her hand away before she could take one.

"Vi you know those are for the party." Clementine warned her.

"Please?" Violet begged, wanting to indulge in her sweet tooth, but knew she would lose the battle with the look that Clem gave her. "Fine. But you have to come with me and color with the boys."

Violet walked over to a drawer at the end of the counter and pulled out a couple pairs of scissors. "What are those for?" Clem asked.

"I'm going to show you how to make paper snowflakes." She said as she grabbed her girlfriends hand. "Come on!"

Violet pulled Clem to the dining room table where AJ and Tenn were now working on a drawing of a Christmas tree together. She took a few sheets of paper and showed Clem how to fold it and were to cut until she opened it up and presented the finished product with the decorative design she had carved into it.

AJ watched intently at Violet's work. "Can you show me how to do that?"

Violet smiled. "Sure thing."

"Just be careful with the scissors AJ." Clem warned him, her protective side coming through. "Make sure you don't cut yourself."

An hour and a million tiny pieces of paper later, the four of them had covered the walls with dozens of different snowflake designs. AJ and Tenn went back to drawing while Clem started to clear the table of the fake snow.

Then they heard the boys start giggling at a picture they were looking at. "What's that?" Clem asked wanting to know what was so funny.

"Nothing!" They both replied too quickly and hurriedly covered the picture so the girls couldn't see what was drawn. Tenn decided to elaborate to ease the suspicion. "It's a drawing. But it's not done yet!"

"You can see it, when it's done." AJ told them.

Violet raised a brow at their antics. "Ookaaay."

Clem decided to start a conversation with Violet. "So how did shopping go with Brody and Louis?" She wondered, not getting the chance to ask earlier.

"Alright, It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be." Violet told her. She had actually had some fun walking around the mall with them. The only thing wrong being the lack of a gift that she had for Clementine.

Clem smiled. "See. I told you, you would have fun." She said as she scooped another handful of paper shavings into her hand to throw away. "By the way I forgot to ask you what 'you' wanted for Christmas?"

Violet responded by grabbing Clementine's hand and pulling her back onto her lap, causing her to drop her handful of white confetti onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around Clem's waist. "I don't need anything when I've already got the best gift of all."

"And what's that?" Clem asked in a playful manner, already knowing the answer.

"You." Violet replied before placing a quick kiss to Clem's lips.

Clem smiled at Violet's affection, but it turned into a smirk. "If this is a way to get me to tell you what I want for Christmas it's not working."

Violet pressed her lips to Clem's one last time. "Not even a little?" She asked hoping she could change the brunette's mind.

"Sorry, not gonna happen. I appreciate the kiss though." Clem smiled back at Violet who had a pouted look on her face. "And for the record, I am not picking all of that up again." She told Violet, talking about all of the paper pieces she had made her drop.

"Fine." Violet huffed as she released Clem from her grasp and started helping to clean up the remains of the snowflakes.

The next day went by faster than Violet had thought it would. It was already five o'clock on Christmas eve and all of their friends were gathered at their house for the Christmas party they had planned.

Louis and Marlon decided to wear matching ugly Christmas sweaters, Marlon claiming it was Louis's idea. Aasim wearing a red sweater vest that he claimed was cool, but really wasn't.

Violet was glad that they could finally eat the cookies that they had made, after having them haunt her from the counter for two whole days. She watched as AJ and Tenn ran around the house collecting all the candy canes that Marlon had brought over and hanging them on the tree and showing off all of their artwork that was plastered on the walls for everyone to see. Those two were really in their element with all the sugar they've consumed in the last hour. After over a dozen cookies, two cups of hot chocolate, and candy canes, she wondered how her and Clem would be able to get them to bed tonight with them hyped up on sugar and the excitement of Santa coming tonight.

"Nice snowflakes." Brody complimented as she sipped her hot chocolate, admiring the walls.

"Violet's idea." Clem pointed out as she walked over to stand next to Violet, intertwining their fingers.

"I thought you hated the cold, Vi." Louis teased her.

Violet sent him the middle finger as her reply, which only caused him to chuckle more.

"I think they look nice." Commented Brody.

"I guess you can say Violet finally "chilled" out enough to enjoy the holidays." Louis joked again.

Aasim gave him an annoyed look. "Seriously dude."

"What?" Louis shrugged. "No need to get "icy" with me." He grinned at all of them as everyone let out an annoyed groan.

Then AJ ran up to Clem's side. "Can we open our presents now?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah mom, can we open presents now?" Louis teased her, but was equally as excited as AJ was to see what he had gotten.

"In a minute kiddo." She said as she set her drink down on the table behind her. "Let me grab the camera."

She let go of Violet's hand and headed to the bedroom to grab her digital camera.

Violet felt her stomach turn at the thought. The party had been going fine before now. She had been dreading this part and had kept it off her mind until now. She still didn't have anything to give Clem. She loved Clementine with every fiber of her being, but she had nothing to show for it and it was breaking her heart. All Clem asked was for her to say yes, but she still didn't know what to. If she did, she would say it a hundred times over just to make Clem happy.

Clem reentered the room, camera in hand. "Alright, now I'm ready."

Violet wasn't sure, She had been distracted by her thoughts, but she could of swore she saw something inside one of Clem's pockets that hadn't been there before. She couldn't tell for sure, but didn't pay it much mind as the others started to unwrap their gifts.

Clem and Violet had pitched in to buy Louis a new coat and a Katy Perry CD, since he seemed to like her music. Brody had gotten Violet a new pair of boots, so she wouldn't have to wear the mismatch ones that she had now. Aasim getting a new journal and a flannel jacket. Brody got a new pocket purse and some makeup. And Marlon getting a gift card to the movies. Louis and Marlon had gotten Clem a new pocket knife too, since her old one had become dull and worn out.

Tenn and AJ had made out like bandits with all the junk they had gotten. A variety of different candy, some new art supplies, and even a Science Dog and Disco Broccoli movie and it wasn't even Christmas morning yet. Clementine snapped pictures with her camera as presents were opened, catching the excitement and the smiles, so the memory would last forever.

Louis looked under the Christmas tree to find nothing left for them to open. "Okay, that just leaves us with Clementine and Violet."

Violet felt her stomach drop and her heartbeat accelerate. She felt sick with anxiety and nothing had even happened yet. "Vi, you okay?" Came Clem's voice, bringing her back in the moment.

Violet realized she had zoned out, a nervous look on her face. She looked to Clementine who mirrored a worried expression back. Violet decided it was now or never. "I'm so sorry Clementine. I don't have anything. You mean the world to me and I wanted to get you something special...but I couldn't. I couldn't find anything good enough for you. I'd say yes to what ever you want me too, but I don't know what it is. I'm sorry, I just...I don't know." Violet felt like she wanted to cry, but wouldn't allow herself to in front of everyone.

Clementine put a hand on her shoulder. "Vi, it's okay." She chuckled and gave her a smile. "Here let me give you yours first." She left Violet and walked over to the mantle of the fire place and grabbed an envelope. She handed it to Violet. "Here, read this."

Violet took the envelope from Clem's hands even more confused than she was earlier. She opened it and pulled out a Christmas card. It was red with the word Joy on the front of it in red glitter. Violet opened the card and read the words out loud. "I've come to know you, and you've come to know me. And if there's one thing I've learned it's that the best presents aren't under the tree... Violet will you marry..."

She didn't finish the sentence, instead she looked up at Clementine and watched her pull out a small box from her pocket. Clem got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a ring with a silver band and a white diamond. "Violet...will you marry me?"

Violet's mouth hung open at a loss for words, her heart pounded against her rib cage a mile a minute. "Holy shit..." Was all she was able to get out.

Clem chuckled. "That's romantic..." She said remembering the same thing had happened when they had their first kiss. "But not really the words I was looking for."

Then everything clicked for Violet. "You'll know when the time comes." This was what Clementine had meant, she wanted Violet to say yes to marrying her.

Violet launched herself into Clementine's arms, enveloping her in a hug, nearly knocking the girl over. "Oh my god! Yes!" She buried her face into Clementine's neck. "Thank you!"

Clem hugged her back with her one free arm. Then once Violet pulled away she took the ring and slid it onto her ring finger of her left hand. Violet responded by wrapping her arms around Clem's neck and kissing her hard.

Cheers were heard around them, Louis whistling loudly and yelling. Violet blushed when they pulled apart, having forgotten the others had been in the room and had just laid witness to everything that had happened.

"Congrats to my favorite gay couple!" Louis called to them before snapping a photo of them with Clem's camera that she had set down before the big reveal.

Clementine chuckled at his words to happy to care what weird things came out of his mouth. AJ's comment pulled her from her thoughts though. "Wait, me and Tenn have something for you guys." AJ told her.

Tenn walked up and handed Clem a piece of paper. She held it up so both her and Violet could see it, but was shocked to see what was drawn. A blush forming over both of their faces. It was her giving Violet the ring that she had on now. "But... how did you guys know? I never told anyone."

It was AJ's turn to explain. "I found it on the kitchen table the day you brought it home. I didn't know what it was, so I asked Tenn. He told me it was an engagement ring, an-and that it's what people use when they ask someone to marry them. I told him that you had brought it home. He told me that we should keep it a secret because it's supposed to be a surprise when you ask."

Then Tenn spoke up. "We thought it would be nice to give you guys a drawing of something special."

Clem didn't really have the words to explain how she felt. Knowing that her surprise for Violet could of been so close to a disaster if the boys had said anything, it would definitely make her think twice about where she left things lying around. "I'm just glad you guys kept it a secret. I hope your not disappointed Vi."

"Are you kidding! I'm fucking thrilled. I'm marrying Clementine Everett!" She gave Clem another hug.

Louis decided to cut in. "I say we celebrate with some more hot chocolate." He said while standing up and heading back to the kitchen to refill his mug.

"Seriously dude? That's like your fifth cup tonight." Stated Aasim. "Don't you have any control over him" He said to Marlon.

"Hey, just be glad it's not alcohol." Pointed out Marlon as he followed Louis back into the kitchen.

"I want some too!" Shouted AJ, and Tenn followed suite.

Brody followed them as well to give Clementine and Violet a moment alone.

"Sorry if I was making you stress out over this whole ordeal." Clem apologized to Violet.

"What! No, Clem it was perfect. It was better than I could of ever imagined." Violet reassured her.

Clem smirked. "So all of that before, wasn't you freaking out about not getting me anything?"

Violet felt heat rise to her face. "I-I just wanted to get you something special because...because your special to me."

"And you got me the best thing in the world." Clem told her before she leaned in and pressed her lips to Violet's for another passionate kiss. "Merry Christmas, Violet."

Violet couldn't of been any happier in that moment. "Merry Christmas, Clementine." Best Christmas eve ever, she thought to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed that! I've been wanting to write a Christmas based story with these two and figured now was the perfect time for it.
> 
> Merry Christmas! :)
> 
> Secret Life of Writing Out for the holidays! :)


End file.
